This Biotechnology training program at the University of Minnesota has been in existence for twenty years. This program has brought together gifted trainees and faculty trainers from diverse disciplines that interface with biotechnology, and has created an innovative, interdisciplinary research and educational endeavor. In this renewal application, we propose to continue our success in training future scientific leaders in biotechnology. The emphasis in the next grant period will be on the design and synthesis of biological systems for biotechnological applications. It is an area of critical importance to futur innovations and discoveries in biotechnology, and represents an area that is uniquely suited for the combined expertise of our training faculty. In addition to solid education in their traditional disciplines, trainees take two cross-disciplinary courses that teach quantitative approaches for biological questions: Mathematical Tools for Biotechnology and Analysis and Synthesis of Biological Systems course. We believe that future biotechnological engineers should be familiar with modern molecular biological experimental skills. Conversely, biotechnological scientists should have a sound appreciation of quantitative analysis of biological processes. Engineers and scientists alike must have a systems perspective to tackle biological processes in a post-genomic era. In addition, our trainees participate in a biology summer camp and in cross disciplinary workshops, symposia and retreats. Mechanisms are in place to expose trainees to real world biotechnology perspectives through internships and other industrial interactions. We continue to emphasize cultural and racial diversity in our training program by implementing measures to facilitate inclusion of trainees from underrepresented groups. Mandatory training for responsible research conduct is in place. Furthermore, we will continue provide trainees with a global perspective through our international exchange program. The proposed training program will produce well rounded Ph.D. engineers and scientists to lead our country's biotechnology advances in future generations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Biotechnology training program at the University of Minnesota has been in existence for twenty years and has brought together gifted trainees and faculty trainers from diverse disciplines that interface with biotechnology; and has created an innovative, cross-disciplinary research and educational endeavor. The emphasis of the next grant period will be on the design and synthesis of biological systems for biotechnology; which is of critical importance to future innovations and discoveries in biotechnology and represents an area that is uniquely suited for the combined expertise of our training faculty.